


two boys

by alecbaenes



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Multi, Polyamory, and they are 20, there are like mentions to the fact that they had sex the night before but it's just like... hickeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecbaenes/pseuds/alecbaenes
Summary: / / Two boys, one to kiss your neck and one to bring you breakfast; get you out of bed when you're sore from the night before //a.k.a. the one where stan, bill, and mike are dating and they're super domestic and cute





	two boys

**Author's Note:**

> here i was,,,, working on my reddie wip.... when i listened to bike dream by rostam and got this idea. told from stan's perspective bc lbr he's a vampire weekend/rostam gay and would listen to this song and think of them. this is my first time writing a poly ship (and it lowkey at least the first one i have posted) . hope you enjoy, and feel free to talk to me over on my tumblr: stevesharrigton!

Stan’s life was far from peaceful. He was a junior in college, studying to be an accountant, his to-do list piled high with projects and club meetings. There was rent, tuition, books, and groceries to pay for; and even though he split it with Bill and Mike, Stan still had to work at the nearby coffee shop. If he had to make one more overly-complicated order or clean out stubborn coffee rings he would combust. Balancing school and work was not easy, his schedule always full. Plus, there was the fact that all of his friends were completely chaotic, particularly Richie, who wouldn’t give him moment to breathe before he did the next risky thing or said another stupid joke.

But here, the orange glow from the sunrise spilling over the sheets and warming them up, the birds chirping their morning song (robins, judging from the cheery tone), the smell of breakfast being made, and Bill tucked into his side, still dozing— _this_ was peaceful.

He wasn’t usually one to laze around in bed all morning, getting up promptly to shower and dress, but today Stan wanted to melt into the mattress and stay there forever. It didn’t matter that his hair was a mess of curls, or that he was in nothing but boxers and Mike’s huge sweater. To disturb the peace seemed like a crime.

Stan stretched out his muscles, somewhat sore from the night before. His thighs and lower back ached, but it was the good kind, and he welcomed it with fond memories of kissing and skin touching skin.

Bill shifted in his sleep, moving his head further onto Stan’s chest and throwing his bare arm over his waist. Stan fixed the auburn hair that fell over the boy’s face, partly because he wanted to look at his boyfriend, and part because he couldn’t fight the urge to. He tried to work on his OCD, just like Bill tried with his stutter, but as long as the other was okay they didn’t mind. Bill always had beautiful things to write and say, it didn’t matter if it didn’t come out flawlessly.

He brushed a thumb over Bill’s neck, a pale purple hickey on the base of it--  Stan wasn’t really sure if he or Mike had made it, but he admired it all the same. It was sort of immature, considering they were twenty, not sixteen, but it didn’t matter. Besides, they all liked it, so. Yeah, it didn’t matter.

The marks on _his_ neck though, he knew were from Bill. Stan didn’t need a mirror to know it must’ve bruised badly. He could tell last night as the other kissed his jaw and sucked into the nape of his neck, open-mouthed and with desperation.

_“Shit, Bill, are you trying to eat me?”_

_Mike laughed from between Stan’s thighs._

_“S-s-sorry S-stan,” Bill had blushed profusely._

_Stan smiled, tucking the auburn locks behind Bill’s now red ear, “It’s okay. I like it. Just chill out a bit, okay?”_

His face mirrored the smile he had worn then, watching the rise and fall of Bill’s chest as he listened to the robin’s song outside their window. Placing his arm on top of the one Bill had across him, Stan traced patterns of hearts and stars onto his bicep. He had been working out with Mike lately, going for jogs and the local gym while Stan usually studied or cleaned around the house (when Richie hadn’t roped him into doing something stupid. Again.) Stan had been pleasantly surprised when gripping onto them last night, they were becoming strong and defined. Bill mumbled in his sleep, and Stan’s grin grew wider, heart kickstarting.

“Morning babe. Thinking about last night?” Mike smiled from the doorway before walking in, tray full of breakfast in his hands. His voice was still a little hoarse from sleeping, and it made Stan’s chest feel warm and fuzzy.

Stan’s cheeks reddened, “That obvious?”

Mike shrugged, “I can read you two pretty well. With a face that lovestruck you’re thinking about us or birds.”

“Or kicking Richie’s ass,” Stan quipped, smirking.

“Yes,” Mike nodded, putting the tray on the nightstand and sitting on the other side of him, “Or kicking Richie’s ass.”

The kind boy cupped Stanley’s face with his callused hands, bringing him in for a quick peck on the lips. He never really understood how someone’s lips could fit perfectly with another, let alone two people, but it happened with Mike and Bill.

He hummed contently, “You made breakfast?”

“Mhm, my famous banana chocolate-chip pancakes, we’re out of syrup though. Pretty sure Richie and Eddie used up the last of it when they made that monstrosity of a sundae.”

“That _was_ truly disgusting,” Stan agreed, though a smile still sat on his lips.

Mike moved closer, taking Stan’s golden curls and running his hands through them, brushing out the kinks with his fingers, “Anyways, they’re still a little hot, but we have butter and jam. We should wake up Bill though, he gets cranky when he hasn’t eaten.”

Stan laughed in agreement, and leaned in to press a kiss to Bill’s forehead, “Time to get up.”

Bill made a sound of protest, burrowing his face into Stan’s shoulders to avoid opening his eyes. For someone so brave, he could be so childish.

“ _Good morning !_ ” Mike sang, a mischievous glint in his coffee brown eyes.

Stan instantly caught on, singing along, “ _Good morning !_ ”

“ _We've talked the whole night through,_ ” they sang together, " _Good Morning, good morning to you!_ ”

Bill groaned, sitting up with an annoyed look on his face, “Ugh! S-s-shut up, I’m awake! You g-guys know I h-hate that f-f-ucking s-song!”

“All is fair in love and war, dear,” Stan smirked.

“It’s w-way too early for cheesy p-p-p-pro-pr--”

“Proverbs,” Mike finished for him, returning to massaging Stan’s scalp.

Bill nodded, “Thanks babe. S-s-still can’t b-believe you w-woke me up w-with that s-stupid s-s-ong though. You guys s-sound like m-m-my dad.”

“How else are we supposed to impress our future father-in-law?” Stan joked. There was no way the Bill’s parents, or his own, would understand or accept what the three of them shared. Neither did society, even though it was 2018. Polyamory was definitely more normal that it used to be, but not enough. The three of them had a difficult time accepting it themselves at first.

“Let’s keep it light, okay?” Mike smiled, “We’re still on our morning after high, and I made some bomb food.”

Stan sent him an apologetic look and nodded, they all knew Stan didn’t really mean anything by it, but still. He was disturbing the peace they so rarely had.

Bill reached over Stan to hold Mike’s free hand, “Thanks f-f-for c-cooking for us, h-honey.”

“Can’t trust either of you to make a decent meal. Kidding. It was my pleasure baby.”

“S-speaking of,” Bill pressed a light kiss against one of the hickeys across Stan’s neck, “Hurt too m-much?”

“Just a little,” Stan replied, “That feels nice though.”

Bill smiled against him and lazily kissed his neck again, over each of the deep bruises he had made. He sighed happily before looking up at Stan, staring for a moment and then catching their lips together.

He had always had those kind of kisses that made Stan’s body come alive, like the refreshing feeling of rainfall after a scorching summer, clearing away the smog and washing away all of Stan’s worry and fear. Bill tugged softly on his bottom lip as they pulled away, and Stan distantly thought of all the assholes that said Bill’s mouth didn’t work right. How wrong they were.

“My turn,” Mike said, although their relationship never felt like sharing.

Since he was actually sat properly, Mike was higher up than Stan, so he titled his chin up before kissing him sweetly. While Bill almost always kissed deeply and with fervor, Mike kissed like they had all the time in the world. They were slow and smooth, natural and divine. His kisses reminded him of being dumb teenagers in Derry under the summer sky. It was meadows and sunbeams, it was the feeling of ease and home.

Really, they were his home, his people.

Bill and Mike connected their own lips over his lap, the latter holding onto Bill’s bicep and the former leaning on Stan’s thighs. Stan felt the love buzzing between them, the overwhelming amount of trust and happiness they shared.

“L-let’s eat!” Bill beamed, making grabby hands at the tray off pancakes that Stan had forgotten about.

“Amen,” Mike nodded, and sat the tray on Stan’s legs before pulling out the other plates underneath the pancakes.

Stan sighed, “You two are cleaning up the inevitable mess of crumbs when we’re done.”

Bill shrugged, “Fine, we have to wash today anyways.”

They dished up, the two boys beside him digging in while Stan took his time cutting the pancakes into pieces with a butter knife.

“Mmm, so good,” Bill moaned around a mouthful of pancakes, “I’m so glad you’re my boyfriend.”

“You’re only with me for my family recipe?” Mike raised a brow.

“It’s a big factor.”

Stan rolled his eyes fondly, “You’re an idiot Bill. They are great though, Mike.”

“Thanks baby,” Mike responded with his signature grin.

The three of them continued eating, and feeling of peace settled over Stan again. If someone had told him he’d be in bed sharing breakfast with either of them, let alone both, he would’ve laughed right in their face. But here they were, the epitome of fondness and domesticity, legs tangled with each other, the robins still singing their song.

He said a prayer after he finished eating, and once Mike set aside the dishes, they lied down again, cuddling and enjoying each other's presence. Stan began to fall asleep again as Bill and Mike spoke in soft tones about some book they were reading together. Even though they were both excited about the story, their voices had a calming quality, gentle and kind.

The peace, ultimately, was disturbed by Mike’s phone ringing, Stan opening his eyes again with a sigh. Next to him Bill raised a brow.

Mike checked his phone, “Richie.”

Stan rolled his eyes, “Of course.”


End file.
